1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Internet traffic patterns. More particularly, the present invention relates to context-sensitive, self-adjusting models for targeting users based on traffic patterns.
2. Description of the Related Art
During typical Internet use, web users often utilize search engines or directories in order to find content relevant to what they would like to see. These search engines or directories often make money by placing advertising on the result pages of the users' searches, or otherwise profiting from the users' activity within the web pages operated by the search engine or directory. Hence, search engines and directories have a strong desire to steer users towards continuing to view web pages they operate even once the initial search has been completed.